Adoption of paperless technologies has been hampered by many users' reluctance to utilize digital signatures to sign documents. Many of these users are confused as to what a digital signature of a document actually means. Users also perceive a lack of control over the signed document once the document leaves the user's direct control. For instance, a nefarious third party may manipulate the document while the document bears the user's digital signature. As a result digital documents are often printed and then signed in a customary pen and ink manner. At that point, whether the document is scanned or handled as a hardcopy, many of the potential advantages are lost.